The bar of a tufting machine or of a knitting machine supports a large number of tools, such as grippers, needles, guide needles, blades, reed fingers or the like, for example, which are combined in modules in groups. Each module comprises a base body, in or to which a number of tools is fastened. To equip the bar with tools, modules are connected to the bar.
This principle can be gathered from DE 42 23 642 C2 and furthermore from DE 44 11 277 A1, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,042 or from DE 199 28 885 C1.
DE 103 92 189 T5 furthermore shows tool modules for fastening to a bar, wherein these tool modules encompass a first, horizontally oriented contact surface, which is embodied on the bottom of a nose, which projects away from a rib on the rear side. Provision is made on both sides of the rib for a second contact surface, which is divided by means of the rib and which is oriented vertically and which is spaced apart from the first contact surface.